


Eighteen and beautiful

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, First Kiss, M/M, written for aesthetics and emo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Kuroo can remember very specific details about the classroom he was in when he kissed someone for the first time in his life.KuroDai set to sad country music. Nothing more, nothing less.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Eighteen and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> _I haven't seen you in ages  
>  Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
> For me you'll always be eighteen  
> And beautiful and dancing away with my heart_   
>  [Lady Antebellum- Dancin' away with my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU00qvYuq24)

Kuroo can remember very specific details about the classroom he was in when he kissed someone for the first time in his life, when he was eighteen years old and foolishly, terrifyingly in love with someone he knew he couldn’t have.

He can remember the quiet, dark classroom with chairs in disarray after the captains’ meeting, the stars shining outside the window in the velvet blue sky, the faint rays of light from the streetlamp painting the walls amber as he sits next to the boy that makes his heart beat hummingbird wild, hidden away under the windowsill in the back of the classroom. 

They’re sitting close enough for their thighs to touch and Kuroo’s skin burns like a radiator where bare skin meets bare skin past the hem of their shorts. Neither of them are saying anything. Kuroo doesn’t quite know  _ what _ to say, and isn’t sure if he can get the words out with his paralysed tongue anyway.

He can recall the sound of crickets and the smell of distant rain floating in on the balmy summer breeze, acutely reminding him that summer is ending soon, and with it, his fledgeling little love story. 

It was a small, precious little thing that he’d zealously guarded and hidden away in the dark because he knew the repercussions of what would happen if it were ever to see the light of day.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Daichi says quietly. Kuroo is thankful, because he knows Daichi understands how fragile their little bubble is, how fragile Kuroo is.

“I wish you didn’t have to,” he responds, returning the courtesy. He tries to smile at him but he can’t quite meet his eyes. He knows Daichi isn’t looking at him either.

They sit in silence for a little while longer, making peace, taking comfort. Kuroo’s thigh burns. His chest burns.

Daichi reaches out and hesitantly places his hand on Kuroo’s. It feels like a livewire on Kuroo’s skin. He turns wide eyes to Daichi’s own.

“We should dance,” Daichi says, smiling. “Celebrate the end of camp. Celebrate the beginning of everything.”

_ Commemorate Us,  _ Kuroo thinks, but doesn’t say. 

Daichi stands and gives him his hand. Kuroo takes it and lets himself be pulled up.

Daichi doesn’t let go as he takes his phone out with the other hand and sets it on the table, and a soft, slow song starts to play. He turns to Kuroo, his profile limned in gold, his eyes dark and shining as he squeezes his hand and tugs gently. “Dance with me, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo wordlessly steps closer and into the circle of Daichi’s warm embrace. Kuroo feels each discrete spot where their bodies touch, and all of them burn hot and bright like fireworks in the dark night sky.

They keep to the shadows as they sway together, temple to temple, cheek to cheek. Daichi’s breaths are warm on his neck, his hair tickles his chin. 

The fingers on his hips tighten ever so minutely, and Kuroo twitches away. Daichi’s dark gaze flicks from his eyes to his mouth and Kuroo blinks once before his eyes slip closed. Their lips find each other in the darkness, slightly chapped, trembling, incandescent.

Kuroo’s hands are fisted into Daichi’s shirt, and Daichi’s hands are trembling on his waist. He can feel a second heartbeat against his chest, just as hummingbird wild as his own. The world melts into a warm, soft nothingness for a few stolen, private moments.

Daichi pulls away. Kuroo opens his eyes. The sharp edges of the classroom fade back into existence.

A hand cups his cheek. Kuroo commits the angles of Daichi’s handsome face to memory. “Please don’t come to see me off tomorrow.”

“Alright then.”

Daichi smiles sadly, his palm still warm and dry against Kuroo’s jaw, and Kuroo’s heart rips into two. “Goodnight, Kuroo.”

“‘Night, Sawamura.”

Daichi turns and walks away. Kuroo watches as a piece of his heart rips away and leaves with him. 

-

Kuroo has kissed many people since. Mostly girls, but a few guys too, as he got older and sorted things out with himself.

He still remembers his first kiss all those years ago, in the quiet, dark classroom, with the handsome boy he fell hopelessly, helplessly in love with. When he thinks of Daichi he can only think of his face as they danced together, of gilded angles and soft shadows, of eyes dark and serene as a deep lake and a smile that Kuroo knows tastes like sunlight and magic.

Kuroo hasn’t seen him in a long while. He often wonders how his life is going, where he’s been, what he’s done. His unlocks his phone and looks at the message Kenma sent him an hour ago, a screenshot of Daichi’s snapchat of the Tokyo skyline, with the caption ‘Hello Tokyo, I’m in your care.’

_ Shouyo said he’s single _ , is the message that accompanies it.

Kuroo stares at it for a good long while. Maybe...maybe he should stop wondering. Maybe he should just...ask.

_ Tell shrimpy I owe him one, _ he finally replies.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too weak to unhappy endings so yall know they got together in the end haha.  
> If you'd like to read something cuter now, try this [soft Violet Evergarden AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943402) or this [silly but sincere non-canon future AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940812).  
> Or, try this [short little lighthearted fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291274) or this [longer but absolutely hilarious one.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966925)


End file.
